The Return Home
by ixluvXelric
Summary: Edward and Alphonse were left on our side of The Gate, wondering if there was a way to return. They finally come home, but new problems begin to come. Post Movie. Ed/Winry and some Roy/Riza COMPLETE READ SEQUAL DESTROYING THE IMMORTAL
1. New Life

**OK! This is my first story I will be posting here on !! I really hope you like it!! After the FMA movie, I felt like there needed to be more, so I wrote this story to actually make sure I didn't go insane from uncompletyness! (I like making up my own words :)) Well, on to the awesomeness story!!**

* * *

Alphonse stared into the distance, looking at the trees, the sky. He remembered how the trees of his home land blew in the wind as gushes of air passed by. He turned to see his brother, Edward, driving the automobile toward their new home in Munich.

"Brother?" Al whispered. "When will we be going back to Resembol? I want to see Winry again, and she misses you, too."

Ed slowed down the car, until the friction made come to a complete stop. "Al, we won't be going back. We closed The Gate, you know that." The younger brother closed his eyes.

"There has to be a way, Brother. If the two of us can destroy The Gate without alchemy, we can surly open it!" Al began to get his hopes up, thinking optimistically like this, but he knew it wouldn't last for long.

"Alphonse," there was a pause. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew there wasn't a way back when you came here." His words drifted off, as if he had an idea of some sort.

"What is it Brother? Did you see something?"

"No. It's nothing." The rest of the travel home was silent. They both seemed to be thinking of ideas, plans to go home. They stopped at a restaurant in Munich for dinner, since neither of them were great cooks. This restaurant in particular was special to them. The gypsy girl, Noah, had gotten a job here, and she was now respected through that district of Munich.

"Hey, Noah," Edward said gleefully as he sat down at the table.

"Hello, Edward. Would you two like your normal meals, or something different?" Noah asked the brothers.

"What's your special tonight? I'll have whatever that is, just no milk."

Noah giggled. "Okay then. What about you Al?" Alphonse ignored the girl. He looked as if he was trying to look at the table somewhere behind Ed.

"Al, what is it" Noah wondered.

"Come on Al. Why have you been acting so strange lately?" Ed began to turn around to see what Alphonse was looking at. "Has this world scared you that much that you-" Ed's eyes enlarged. "Winry?"

"Hmm? Who's Winry?"

Edward rose from his seat and took a step to the next table. He looked up to see her getting up, coming towards him.

"Edward? Is that you?" Winry walked faster until she reached him, and hugged him.

"Win-Winry? How-How did you get here?" Edward blushed as she held him.

"What do you mean?! I should be asking you?! And why aren't you wearing my clothes?!"

"Winry? What are you talking about?" he said while he took a step back from her. "Oh, I see. You're the Winry of this world, mistaking me for the Edward of this world. I'm sorry. Come on, Al, lets go." Al nodded in shock. He was happy he saw Winry's face, but it wasn't her.

"But Ed," Winry started as the two brothers started to walk away. "I want to get back together, and I can make you clothes with my sewing machine again."

Edward stopped in a half step. "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Wait! Did you say get back together?!" _Did I really go out with Winry? Winry Rockbell? And why the hell does she sew? That's defiantly not her! Then again, it technically wasn't me._

"Brother," Al said barely above a whisper.

Edward clinched his hand. "I said lets go Al." This was said as he walked out the door, leaving Winry left at the restaurant with this world's Roy Mustang.

* * *

**So?! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me you like it! I should have the 2nd chapter up really soon! **


	2. Make it Home

**OK!! Here's chapter 2!! This has some Edward shortness humor, so laugh!!(even though it's not the funniest thing in the world) Well, enjoy!!**

Edward and Alphonse sat in their empty living room. Al always sat in the same chair that Alphonse Hedrich sat in. Ed sat on the couch with his legs sitting upon the table. For dinner, the two had eaten a sandwich from their refrigerator. It wasn't very tasty.

"Brother, did you see who was with her?" Al asked.

"No," Edward angrily said. He was obviously lying. "I'm still in shock about what she said. If she wanted to go out with me _again_, then that must mean-"

"If she's going out with Roy right now, then why would she want to go out with you?"

"Alphonse, we don't know that they are dating, they could just be good- wait! Are you saying she wouldn't want to go out with me because I'm a short midget?!" Ed's face animated with irritation as he realized his brother was insulting him, even though he did not.

"Same old brother, so what should we do about it?" Al asked.

Ed's face relaxed, "Nothing."

"But Brother, as you said before! It's our world; we have to do our part!" Al seemed unsteady about the whole situation. He knew that his older brother always cared for Winry more that he did.

"Al, remember what you said? We will make it back to our world, no matter what."

The time was early morning before the sun began to peak above the horizon. Edward awoke to his younger brother scrambling to get clothed in the dark. The siblings usually woke once the sun was fully exposed in the atmosphere. This was not like Alphonse to be up at this time of day.

"Alphonse? What are you doing up?" Al's dark figure took a step towards Edward's cot. The outline bent over and grabbed Ed by the collar.

"So your name is Edward Elric? Nice to meet you, I'm Roy Stallion. I heard you are good friends with Winry."

Ed, shocked, took his automail arm and pushed Roy away from him.

"Yeah, I'm good friends with Winry. She even made this automail for me. You better not break it. If I loose this one, I'm dead." Edward smirked at this. He was proud to say that Winry created his automail for him. Now, he treasured it like gold. If this one breaks, the only way to get it back is to go home.

"Ah, I see now. Let me tell you something, Edward. I know something about this _Gate_ you are trying to find," Ed's eyes enlarged. "I happened to be apart of the same society as your father, Hoienheim, was in."

Edward looked in the empty bed on the other side of the room. "Alphonse!" Ed turned towards Roy. "Where is he?!"

"Well actually he is on his way to the society building right now. You will be on the way there soon." Roy smirked.

Edward was puzzled. Should he be relieved that there could be a way home- a way to see Winry again? Or should he angry, and wonder why Roy is doing what he is doing?

"What's the equivalency for you?"

Roy kept a straight face. "You stay away from my Winry." Ed froze. _This really is a parallel world. Winry would never date Brigadier-General Bastard. He killed her parents; Winry would never forgive that. Since they apparently are dating in this world, it better not mean they are in my world._

"I won't have a reason to if you get me home. Now take me to Al!"

**Yes, I know, it's cheesy in some places, laugh at Ed being short, not my cheesyness, lol. Did you like Roy's name? Roy Stallion? Cheesy, I know!! Will Ed and Al make it back to their world? Oh, and by the way, I am a EdWin fan, so you other EdWin fans don't worry, it will come soon!**


	3. Possibilities

**Here's the next chaptere!! Oh, before i forget!! i dont own fma!!(cry) Well anyways!! If my story isn't making any sence, please tell me and i will try to put more details in the next chapter! **

The car ride to their destination was long and silent, but it seemed familiar to Ed. As they approached, Edward immediately noticed the window he had climbed in before. He remembered the sting of the sharp glass pierce through his warm skin. Ed stepped out of the automobile to finally be reunited his younger brother.

"Brother!" Al said with tears building up in his eyes. "We can go home."

"Alphonse, don't get your hopes up. We still don't know if their theory works." Al's face began to sink a bit, but not completely. Edward turned to the General. "So Roy, what's your plan on getting us back anyways?"

Roy looked at the blonde with no expression. "The same way you got here; The Gate."

Alphonse spoke up. "But we destroyed it."

"No Al, we couldn't destroy it, we just made it disappear. If The Gate were to completely be destroyed, there would be no way for the alchemy on the other side to be amplified." Edward said.

"But, Brother! How do we make it reappear? We don't have alchemy!"

Roy took a step into their conversation. "Easy. All we have to do is wait."

Ed thought for a moment. "Wait for what?" Ed asked slowly.

Roy sighed. "We wait for someone to fail a human transmutation, and something you call a homunculus is brought through The Gate, leaving it open for approximately 30 seconds." Edward and Alphonse stood there, realizing that it could work; realizing that they could get out of this strange place; realizing that they could go home.

Ed's thoughts soon began to deteriorate when he thought of a loop-hole to the idea. "That still doesn't solve how to get The Gate to even appear over here!" Al seemed to notice it at the same time his brother did.

Roy laughed. "You really take me for an idiot, don't you Ed?

"No, I take you for an idiotic bastard," Edward remarked.

The mood turned real tense as a moment of silence passed. Roy spoke, "I don't know why, but I have this connection to something. I feel as if I'm a different person than who I am. Once I joined this society after the war, your father seemed to explain things to me. That why I know so much about your world.

"Lately, I've been having dreams about someone who looks like me. I'm a General, and I'm missing an eye. I also am considered as the Flame Alchemist. If I am having dreams of the other world, there must be a smaller gate somewhere deep within our selves- that is how you to will call back The Gate. This is all I know."

Ed and Al's shoulders relaxed as they exhaled. They knew the facts added up, but there were still things missing.

"General-I mean- Roy?" Al started. "Is that really all you know? There is one missing detail missing. Since we are here, and not there, we don't have another body of ours to dream about and connect with! And what about equivalent excha-"

Ed interrupted him, "Alphonse! Do you really still believe in equal exchange?!" Al's eyes resembled a puppy because his brother yelled at him.

Roy answered Al's question, "That is something you will have to figure out for yourselves."

Their conversation ended with Roy leading them to their new work rooms.

*********************************************************************************************

Ed and Al's new room was a light beige color with long silk curtains that blew through the window. There were two beds on opposite sides that were separated between a table and the window. Through the door on the left, there was a room with books shelves and desks used to study The Gate.

Alphonse sat on the bed to the right, leaving an indent where he sat. Edward put his soft arm above the windowsill as he leaned over the small table for a pillow. He looked out the window, not knowing what to think, or not knowing if he should think at all. He backed away from the window, walking into the study room. He grabbed three large books on this worlds past with alchemy. He threw the books on his bed as he sat facing towards his younger brother.

"Al, I'm sorry about yelling at you. I just don't know anymore." Ed closed his eyes, so did Al.

"It's alright Brother, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean it." He was quite for a moment. "But Brother, I don't know if I still believe in equivalent exchange. It's all too confusing!"

Ed started to look through the largest book he grabbed. He turned through a few pages and he threw it against the wall. "Damn it, Al! This is impossible! What the hell did Roy mean when he said 'the gate inside our selves?' I bet his story was a fake from the start!"

Al's head turned to Edward's bed. He watched his older brother push his books off his bed onto the ground. Ed leaned back and used his pillow as a headrest.

"Brother, lets just say what we know, and get the facts straight." Alphonse always had a bull outlook out things, unlike Edward.

"Yeah, maybe that's what we have to do. So, what do you know?"

"Well first, The Gate can be opened when a homunculus is born. Homunculi come from this side of The Gate, right? So it makes sense."

Ed sat up. "That's right, Al. Not that it matters, but Winry is dating Roy. Isn't she a little young for Roy?" Ed was letting his feeling get in the way again.

"Ed," Al said mockingly. "Once we get back I'm sure that you can have Winry to yourself all you want."

Edward jumped out of bed. "Alphonse!" he smiled. "You love to piss me off, don't you?"

Al laughed. "You know it's true."

"Al, I just want to see _my_ Winry's face again."

The night ended with the brothers speaking of their childhood friend.

************************************************************************

**Are they ever gonna make it back!? Please R&R! Next chapter should be up some time next week! I have to do a book report for school, so it may take up to a whole week! (gasp!) But don't worry!! **


	4. Remembering

**Helloz!! Here is the next chapter!! This chapter takes place is Resembol and what Winry has been doing when Ed was gone.**

Winry Rockbell stood on the balcony of her yellow house. Her light blonde hair blew in the wind as she stared at the road, waiting for them to come home; waiting for him to come home.

As she watched, she saw a black automobile driving toward her. It was labeled from the military. She looked at the car with awe. Automobiles weren't very popular, but Winry loved them. She would take one apart any day.

The car drew closer, close enough to see who was inside.

Roy Mustang.

Winry nearly shrieked when she saw him. The girl ran into the house excitingly. Before she turned to run down the stairs, she looked in the mirror to make sure she was presentable.

I don't know why I'm doing this. She thought as she fixed her hair. Roy is good looking and all, but even just being friends with him, I feel like I'm betraying Ed.

She finished her hair and continued down stairs. When she was on the last step, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Winry heard her grandma, Pinnako, yell.

"No, Grandma, I got it." She dashed to the door, hoping to get there first. She made it to the entry way. There was no one there.

She smiled, looked at another mirror hanging on her right, and opened the door.

"General Mustang! I had no idea you were coming."

Roy took a step in the house as she stepped back. "Hello, Winry. And please, just call me Roy."

Just call you Roy, huh? Does that mean were good friends? She thought wondering.

"Oh, okay Roy." She said as she remembered her manners. "Uh, come in! Are you hungry? Do you want me to get my Grandma to cook you something? Do you need a place to stay? Come and sit." She rambled on like this as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

"Winry," Roy said as he stopped her. He was still holding her hand as he lifted his other arm and put his finger on her mouth. "You talk too much."

************************************************************************

The rest of the night was filled with Roy telling his stories he remembered of Ed and Al. He told only his side of stories, and he exaggerated too much.

"Wow, Roy," Pinnako started. "It seems like you've been through a lot. Just how old are you anyway?"

Roy nearly choked on his beer. "My age, huh? I'd rather hear your ages first."

"I'm older than you, that's for sure," Pinnako remarked.

Roy didn't care of the old lady's age. He wanted to know Winry's. He thought she looked about 24, but he wasn't absolutely sure.

"I'm only 19," Winry said. "Didn't you know that?"

Roy nearly fell out of his chair. "I'll be right back," he said as he dashed into the kitchen. He loosened his shirt collar, he needed to breath.

Was I really flirting with a 19-year-old?! What was I think- his thoughts were interrupted when Winry walked in.

"Hey," she said. "So how old are you?"

"You really want to know?" he asked. Winry nodded.

"…32…"

Winry didn't know how to react. She just stood there, like she was accepting the fact he was over ten years older than him. "Why exactly did you come here?" she asked.

Roy hesitated. "I'm looking for the Elric brothers. As I can tell, they're obviously not back yet."

Winry jumped. "Not back yet? How do you know they're coming home, or if they're coming home?"

"Don't laugh at me, but a few nights ago, I had a dream that I was with FullMetal and I was helping him and his brother get back. The strange part was that I was dating you. Do you really want to hear the entire dream, Winry?"

**OMG!! Don't worry EdWin fans!! Everything will be fine when Ed gets back-or IF he gets back..But I'm not that evil..or am I?**


	5. The Dream

**Okay here's the next chapter!! This is what Roy was dreaming about-or in other words, what has been happening between Roy and Winry in the world Ed and Al are in. This chapter kinda explains a lot. Well, here ya go!**

"Table for two, please," Roy asked the brown hair girl. The girl led Roy and Winry to a small booth and took their orders. Roy stared in Winry's eyes. Winry wasn't starring back.

Roy took her hand. "What's wrong, honey?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

Roy held her hand even tighter. "You know you can tell me," he said passionately.

"Okay," she started. "I think I know that guy over there, but he looks different from what I remember him. I haven't seen him since last year, while the war was going on. I actually thought he was…dead."

Roy turned around to see who she was looking at. "Which one? The blonde or the brunette? Where did you meet him?"

Winry took a minute to answer. "The blonde, his name is Edward. We used to play together when we were kids." She stopped talking. "We dated each other for a while, too."

Roy sat up. "Ah, yes. I remember you talking about him before. Are you sure it's him." He said as Edward turned around to look at them.

Winry got up and rushed toward Edward. "Edward? Is that you?" When she reached him, she hugged him, and he hugged back.

"Win-ry, how did you get here?" he asked.

Winry backed away from the hug and put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean?! I should be asking you! And why aren't you wearing my clothes?!"

"Winry? What are you talking about?" he said while he took a step back from her. "Oh, I see. You're the Winry of this world, mistaking me for the Edward of this world. I'm sorry. Come on, Al, lets go."

"But Ed," Winry started as the two brothers started to walk away. "I want to get back together, and I can make you clothes with my sewing machine again."

Edward stopped in a half step. "Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Wait! Did you say get back together?!"

She nodded as Roy began walking up to her. He put his arms around her waist as the two brothers walked out the door. "Come on," Roy said. "Our food is here." He took her back to the table and they ate in silence.

*******************************************************

"Good-night, Winry," Roy said as she began to shut the door of her house.

"Night, Roy," she said. Roy always brought her home after their date. It was just polite manners he learned to do.

Roy was left to walk on his own to his home in Munich. As he walked he began to see another walker coming up on the horizon. It was strange to see other people walking at this time of night. It was even stranger because it was a young boy. Roy squinted to see who it was. It was the boy with Edward at the restaurant. Roy began to walk faster to get closer to him. The boy began to slow down.

"Hey," Roy yelled to get his attention. The boy looked up and he stopped walking. Roy sped up his walking until he was caught up with him.

"Hi, um," the boy started. "Do you know who I am?"

Roy looked at him strange. "No, but I do know I saw you this evening. What's your name?"

"Alphonse, and you're Roy, right?" He asked.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Al's face turned pale as he asked his question. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Your name's Alphonse, huh? That's strange; I knew an Alphonse named Hedrich. He looked just like you, but he was much older."

Al's thoughts scrambled to come up with an excuse. "Oh, that's my brother." His excuse didn't work.

"Why would parents name their sons with the same names?" Roy asked. Al was caught. "You're not from here, are you?"

"H-how do you know?" Al asked.

Roy had a smirk on his face. "I used to work with a certain society that attempted to create gateways between this land and another. We called that other land Shambala."

Al's face lit up. "Do you know how to make another gate appear?"

"No, but that's what you and Edward are for." Roy sighed. "I'm in a good mood right now so I'll help you and take you to the society building. What are you doing up so late anyways?"

Al flinched. "Well, my brother and I got in a small fight and I couldn't sleep, so I came out on a walk. Should we go back and get him first?"

"Nah, I'll get him later. Come on, let's go." Roy said as the two walked into the darkness.

***********************************************

"Wow Roy, all that happened in your dream?" Winry asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, I find it strange, too. Do you really think that all happened to Alphonse and FullMetal?"

Winry put her coffee down on the table. "I don't know. How come you have these dreams and I don't?"

"I'm an alchemist," he said. "I'm sure that's why." The room was quiet for a moment.

"Roy," Winry started. "Is Ed ever coming home?" By the time she finished her question, she was crying.

Roy scooted closer to Winry to comfort her. He put his arm around her. "Winry, you love him, don't you?"

Winry closed her eyes as she hugged Roy, sobbing into his shirt. "If he's not coming home, then what's the point?"

Roy brushed his hand through her hair. "I just want you to know I'll always be here for you." Roy kissed Winry's forehead as she clenched on to his shirt. Their moment was interrupted when they heard a loud knock on the door.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter!! I already wrote the next two or three chapters and I can't wait to post them!!! There's a little EdWin and most of all, Ed and Al are gonna go home!! Eeee!! I'm so excited to keep writing!!! **


	6. The Return Home

**So this chapter is back in the world Ed and Al are in. I wrote this while I was up north while everyone was fishing...so I cranked up the FullMetal Alchemist theme songs and wrote this!! **

**Ed and Al are finally going home.**

Edward, Alphonse, and Roy sat on the ground around the transmutation circle that obviously wasn't working. Ed clapped his hands about every ten minutes for nostalgia, but that didn't work either.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Edward yelled out. "Someone attempt human transmutation already!" Ed turned to Roy. "This is a lie, isn't it?"

Roy stood up. "I assure you Edward; this is the only way to can go home. Don't you want to see your Winry?" By the time Roy was finished, Ed was running towards him, is automail in a fist.

"Shut the hell up!" Ed screamed as he threw is fist in Roy's direction. Roy took a step back as Ed nearly fell to the ground.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Roy said as he took out his handgun.

"A gun, huh? That's good! It'll make it an even match!" Before Roy had a chance to load his pistol, Ed was already swinging his automail again.

"Ed, stop!" Al yelled. He knew his brother was pissed, so he had no choice but to stand and watch.

Roy aimed his gun toward Edward. His shot missed. Ed ran up to Roy and knocked the gun out his hand. He took his automail arm and held Roy by his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Now tell me bastard! If were not going home, then I want you to stay away from my Winry!!" Ed yelled furiously into his ear. All Roy did was laugh a little, and pulled another loaded pistol from his pocket. He turned the safety off, and shot.

A loud clash of automail hit the ground as the transmutation circle turned blue.

"Brother!" Al yelled as he ran toward the Edward with one arm. Roy held his hand on his eye due to the ricochet on Ed's automail.

"Al," Ed said as he held his hand where his automail used to be. "Someone's attempting human transmutation." He turned toward Al to look at him, and then he turned to Roy's bleeding face.

"G-go," Roy said. Ed nodded. He and Al dashed into the center of the circle as Roy watch them disinigrate into thin air.

******************************************************

The Gate was different from what Ed remembered. He took a few steps around and he put his hand on the giant door.

"What side am I on?" He asked. There was no reply. The door swung wide open as the Gate sucked him in. Ed closed his eyes- he didn't want to see everything like last time. He thought while he was inside. Damnit!! We don't have an equivalent exchange!

His eyes opened and he looked to see his automail leg and his real leg gone. He lifted his head up to see his teacher, Izumi. Someone is trying to bring teacher back to life! When did teacher even die? Is Izumi is the new homunculus? 

Edward slammed his eyes shut, wanting his experience with the Gate to be over with. He opened his eyes one last time- he was where is house once stood in Resembol.

"Alphonse?" He said barely above a whisper. He looked around, he couldn't find Al. "Alphonse!" Ed tried to get up but he couldn't- he had no legs. He turned around the best he could to see Alphonse laying on the ground- he was missing his left arm.

"Al!" Ed screamed. He crawled towards Al the best he could. Ed was missing both of his legs and his automail arm. When Ed finally reached Al, he turned him on his back. Al was still breathing.

"Alphonse," he said in relief.

"Brother," Al said. Then he sat up, realizing where he was. "Brother!" Al's excitement didn't last long when he realized he was missing an arm.

"Yeah Al," a tear came down Ed's cheek. "Were back."

Al looked around and he notice there was no way for Ed to stand. The floor they sat on was covered in blood and the smell of iron was in the air. Al stood up to the best of his abilities. He used his one and only arm to lift Ed up. Al walked trying not to drop is brother. There was a trail of blood everywhere he took a step.

They finally reached Rockbell's Automail, a yellow building they became very familiar with. Al took his last steps onto the porch and he knocked loudly on the door.

**So does it make sence?? Someone tried to bring Izumi(Teacher) back, and she became the first new humunculus. Then the gate took both of Ed's legs and his automail arm, it also took Al's arm.**

**So before I keep writing I wanna ask you guys something!! Did Sloth actually die?(Did she return to the Gate?) Or did she just kinda disolve in the air. I have some ideas for later chapters but first I need to know if a new Sloth humunculus can be born. Thanks for the help!!**


	7. Rehabilitating Life

**So this is the chapter we've all been waiting for!! Ed and Al are finally home, and...EdWin!!! **

Roy and Winry's moment was interrupted when they heard a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get that Winry. You just stay here." Roy said.

"No," Winry said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll get it." She stood up and she walked slowly to the door. She turned the knob, and the door came open.

Winry's eyes enlarged. "Ed-ward, Al-phonse?" She said speechless. Roy came rushing behind her. Ed and Al were shocked to see that Roy was here.

Winry began to cry again. Ed was still being held in Al's arm. He was unconscious from the loss of blood. "Roy, go get Pinnako. Al, lets go get you and Ed some automail." Winry said.

Roy, stunned, left the room as Winry, Al, and Ed left to go to the automail hospital part of the house. Al put Ed down on one bed as he sat in another. Winry checked to make sure Ed was still alive, and he was.

"Al, I'm sorry. We'll have to operate on Ed first. He's already lost too much blood."

"Just make sure brother is alright," Al said. Pinnako walked in the room. She was stunned as well.

*******************************************************************

About three days had past since Ed and Al had made it back. Roy had left back for Central to celebrate the good news. Ed and Al had both received automail- Ed still was unconscious.

"Ready, set, go," Winry said as she and Pinnako attached Ed's automail. Alphonse already got his automail attached. It was a new and painful experience to him.

Winry prayed that Ed would wake up from the shock. If he didn't, he could be gone completely. Ed's eyes propped open right away. He knew that feeling to many times and he knew exactly what was going on.

"Winry?" Ed whispered.

Pinnako smiled. "I'm going to check on Al," she said and she left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Do you like your new automail?" Winry said as she smiled.

Ed sat up. "I really am home, aren't I?"

Winry nodded. "Yeah, you and Al came to the front door covered in your own blood. It reminded me when you tried to bring you mom back and-" Winry was cut off by Edward grabbing her, and hugging her.

"Winry, I promise, I will never leave you again." Ed held her even closer. "I want you to know that I will always be here for you."

Winry accepted his embrace and she hugged him back. "Edward," she started. "I love you."

"Winry," Ed said. "I love you, too." He then leaned in, and kissed her lips.

********************************************************

For the first time in 3 years, they ate dinner as a family. Unlike last time, Ed sat next to Winry. Ed and Al explained all of the differences between the two worlds. Winry was amazed about the advancement of engineering and mechanics.

"So Edward, did you ever meet me on the other side of The Gate?" Winry asked playfully.

Ed thought for a moment. Before he answered he flexed his automail a bit to rehabilitate it. "Yeah, Al and I saw you at a restaurant in Munich. The strange part was, you were there with Mustang." Ed's words drifted off into a whisper as he finished his sentence.

"Ed, while Roy was here he said he had dreams about the Roy of that world. He pretty much told me the whole story." Winry looked around the table as she took a bite out of her food.

"Winry," Alphonse started. "Are you dating Roy here?"

Winry took a short breath before she answered. "No, I'm not."

"Well, it seems like the two of you have been on quite a journey," Pinnako said as she got up. "Who wants to help me with dishes?"

Alphonse got up. "I will. It's been a while," he said as he left the room with Pinnako.

Edward got up and walked into the living room. Winry followed him. Ed walked up to the dresser and picked up a photo sitting upon it. It was a picture of him and Winry, right after he got his automail long ago.

"Ed," she whispered. "We're going to have to talk about us sooner or later." Ed turned around as he put the photo down.

"Oh, Winry," Edward said as he sighed. He took a step closer. He looked like he was going to say something, but his new automail on his right leg tensed up. He held on to his thigh as he fell to the ground.

"Ed!" Winry said as she ran for him. She lifted him off the ground and settled him on the couch.

"Thanks Winry, I don't say that much but when I do, I mean it."

Winry sat on the couch next to Ed. "I know Ed."

Edward changed the subject. "Winry, I need to ask you something. It's important."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"It's about Teacher. When-when did she die?" Ed clenched his fist.

Winry turned to look at him. "Ed, she passed away about six months after you disappeared with your dad. Alphonse doesn't know yet. How did you find out?"

Edward closed his eyes. "I saw her inside The Gate," he turned and looked at her. "Winry, Teacher is the new homunculus."

Al walked into the living room as soon as Ed said this. Al seemed as if he already knew, like he saw her in The Gate, too.

"Brother, who would bring Teacher back?" Al said as he sat down on the couch.

"I don't know, Al. I thought for sure no one would attempt human transmutation after all we went through. I'm sure more homunculi are being born right as we speak." Ed had anger in his eyes as he spoke.

"Well as long as they don't eat red stones, they won't reach their complete homunculus form, right Brother?" Al asked.

Ed took a moment to answer. "I have a feeling they will find a way to get a hold of the red stones, Al."

"Ed," Winry started. "You and Al are going to leave soon, aren't you?" Ed didn't answer. "When you do leave, I'm coming with! Now you andAl have automail that needs to be worked on. I'm coming with y-"

"No, Winry!" Ed yelled. He didn't realize he was yelling directly into her ear so harshly. "I'm sorry Winry," he whispered. "I can't let you get hurt."

Tears swelled up in her eyes. She stood up and began walking towards the door. Before she reached it she turned around. "So you kiss me, then you leave me? You're horrible at keeping promises Edward Elric." With that she opened the door and left.

**They're back!! But of course, Ed is not so..great with Winry. EEEE!! I just watched the FMA movie and I realized how much I despise it!! They should have both made it home!!! After I watched it, I got inspired to write more of this!! Yay for mean movies!! The next chapter should be up either tomorrow or next week. It all depends when I can get on. Thanks and please R and R!!**


	8. Love and Nostalgia

**Hello!! This chapter has more EdWin. I love this chapter, it's a total AWWW cute moment. Well enjoy!**

Ed walked into Al's room late that night. Neither of them could sleep since Winry never came back. They talked for a while and Ed decided he would never get a girlfriend because all he did was make girls cry.

"Brother, you should go after Winry," Al said.

"I'd love to Al, but we're leaving in the morning. I'd just make her cry even more." Ed thought for a minute. He wanted to go find Winry, but he was worried about the homunculus.

Ed stood up. "Al, I'll be back later," he said as he began walking out the door.

Finding Winry wasn't too difficult. She was sitting underneath the tree by the river that led to the east. She sat curled up in a ball with her head between her legs. As Ed walked up to her, he rested his hand on the tree. He used the tree to help settle him down. Winry looked up to see him, and she smiled.

"Winry," he started. He took her hand. "I hope you know why I can't let you come with."

She sighed. "I thought you said you would never leave me."

Ed pulled her closer in. She leaned onto his chest to make herself warm. "Winry, I'm not leaving you, I just have to go away for a while. I'm leaving so I know you will always safe and you don't have to worry about the homunculi."

Ed put his hand through her hair to comfort her. Winry looked up at him from his chest. He leaned in and he kissed her passionately.

"Winry," he said in between breaths. "I want you to wait here for me because I love you. I promise when Al and I get back-" he stopped because Winry was crying.

"Winry, what's wrong?! Did I hurt you?!"

Winry wiped the tears from her eyes. "No, I'm just happy," she said as she hugged him tight. "I love you, too, Edward."

They both fell asleep underneath the tree next to the river.

*********************************************************************

By the time Winry awoke Edward was gone. She went to her house to find a note on the table. It was from Ed:

Winry, when Al and I get back, I want to hold you again like I did down by the river. I want you to remember that I am a State Alchemist and I may need to leave with a moments notice. I also lov- Am I being too cheesy for you Winry? Maybe I've been in Munich too long. Well I have to go.

Love, Edward Elric

Winry smiled as she read the note. When she finished, she gently set the letter down. She looked up to see Pinnako, smoking away on her pipe.

"You know," Pinnako started. "That boy really does love you. Besides Al, you're all he has left."

Winy looked around the dinning room. She didn't know how to answer her grandmother's statement.

"Granny," was all she could say. "I'm just going to have to wait for them like last time."

*****************************************************************

"So, Al," Edward said as they walked to the train station in a hurried pace. It was about six in the morning, right before the sun was due to come off the horizon. Ed felt almost excited to leave. He felt strange about the whole situation with Winry. He loved her so much, but he didn't understand it. He needed time to rethink everything and get a grip on reality.

"How's your automail? You didn't rehabilitate it at all. I was puking my guts out by this time." Edward cringed from nostalgia.

Al took his real right arm and rubbed his left shoulder. "It's alright. I have been through worse, brother."

Ed remembered their four years of journeying together. "Al," he said. "I'm sorry." They stopped walking.

"Brother, what are you sorry for? Are you still mad at yourself for putting me in a suit of armor?"

Ed turned towards his younger brother. "No, Al. It's my fault you lost your left arm."

Al stood there, stunned. He thought it over, and he could see how his brother could think that. "Ed, it's not your fault that-"

"Al, if it wasn't for me, we'd still be in Resembol living in our house with our original bodies. We finally get your body back and in equivalent exchange, your arm is taken away. If I had never gone to Munich, you could finally be normal, Al." A tear came down Ed's cheek.

"Ed. Is there something else bothering you?" Al put is right hand on Ed's shoulder.

"It's Winry, Al. I really think I messed things up. Ah-well-I don't know Al. I act so different around her now and she acts different around me. It's confusing," Edward said as he scratched his head.

Al smiled and shook his head. "I think you and Winry would make a perfect couple. You both are part crazy."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Come on Brother, we're going to miss our train to Central."

**Well not a too exciting chapter, but still pretty sweet. The next chapter will be in Central, the first time Ed has been there in a few years so that's pretty exciting. It should be on by at least Sunday.**


	9. Decisions

**I'm soo sorry for the long wait. Last week was my last week of school so I had a bunch of overated test. I really need more ideas so please R&R!! Enjoy!!**

The train ride to Central was different then before. A few citizens recognized the brothers, and they starred in awe. Most people believed Edward was dead. It was a shock to see them together.

Roy had been in Central for about a week since his trip to Resembol. He had been re-promoted to General for his deeds done during the invasion from the other side of The Gate. For the last two years, there has been no Führer, and the government was beginning to become unstable. Roy was planning to stage another coo to become Führer.

As Ed and Al arrived, they began to see familiar faces from their past. As they stepped off the train, they automatically noticed Major Armstrong. Surprisingly, Armstrong noticed them get off the train as well.

"Boys!" Armstrong yelled as he ran towards them. "Where have you been?" By this point Ed and Al were lifted off the ground.

"Major-can't breath," Al said in between breaths.

Armstrong put them down and he put his hands on Al's shoulders. "Alphonse you got your memory back?"

"Yeah, when I crossed The Gate, everything just came back."

Tears were coming out of Armstrong's eyes. "Oh, the brotherly love! You crossed The Gate just to see your brother again, and now you two are back!" He talked in his regular, happy voice.

The Major led the brothers to HQ, where they were immediately reunited with the military. They received their greetings from many soldiers. They were led to a room at the end of a blocked off hallway. In the room, Mustang sat at a desk and Riza stood over him- it was like old times.

As the door swung open, Riza gave Ed and Al a soldier's solute. The situation was all too familiar to anytime Ed need to confirm his findings on the philosophers' stone.

"Edward-" Roy started. Ed and Al had already sat on the couch in front of Roy's desk. Armstrong had left the room to leave them to catch up.

"Yeah, I know, I kinda ditched you guys. So, am I still a State Alchemist?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"Now before we get to that, I think we need to know where you two have been," Roy closed his hands together and put them on the desk. "Most people thought you were dead."

The room went quiet. If you looked into the brothers' eyes, they were remembering, the good and the bad.

Ed spoke, "We were, on the other side of The Gate. A world they call 'Earth.' It was much like ours, but without the alchemy."

Roy turned towards Riza. Roy knew it was true, but it was so unreal. Ed noticed the room was tense. "But enough of that," Ed said. "What have we missed while we were gone? I heard you are going to become Führer. What's your plan this time?"

"Right after you left, the State became a democracy. I don't know much of what happened then because I left to go north."

Al spoke, "Why did you go north, General?"

Roy took a moment to answer. "I-I don't exactly know why. I believe it was because I was to blame for so many tragedies. I do have to take a part of the blame for your disappearances."

"Mustang, you still haven't answered how you are becoming president."

"Oh, yes. The democracy isn't working out well. We do plan on keeping a similar system of republic as this, but we need one main leader. And I being a General makes me eligible."

Riza nudged Roy's shoulder. "Roy, tell them about the last qualification."

Roy looked towards Riza, then back at Ed and Al. "Well, the State decided to have the king be married, to prevent dictatorship." Roy took Riza's hand as she stood behind him. "We decided Lieutenant Hawkeye would qualify for that position as well."

"YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" Ed and Al said simultaneously. All Roy did was nod his head.

Ed remembered something important. "Congrats Lieutenant and General, but I have some startling information."

Roy turned to his Lieutenant. "What is it?"

"H-homunculus. When we came through The Gate we saw Teacher. Do you know of anyone who would bring her back?"

"You mean Izumi?" Riza asked.

Ed nodded. "Al and I believe that all of the homunculus will be brought back. We have to make sure the red stones are not available to them."

Roy closed his eyes. "It would be best if you two leave."

"Uh-Okay." Ed and Al walk suspiciously out the door.

**TOLD YOU I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!! You didn't believe me, did you!? lol so please R&R! thanks!**


	10. The Truth

**Well, here it is!! Sorry for the wait!!**

Edward walked to the window and looked to the busy streets of Central. His room in headquarters was different from he remembered. The bed spreads were red, which really lighten the room.

"Hey, Al. What was up with Mustang? When we brought up the homunculi he just got all suspicious looking."

Al laid down on the bed and he spread out his arms. "I don't know. Do you think he had something to do with it?"

Ed turned around to look at him. "I hope not, Al. Do you think there's more than one homunculus already?"

Al sat up. "That's impossible. How would they get any red stones?"

"I'm not sure." Ed thought for a minute. "Al," he started. "Whatever happened to Dante?"

"After you left, the military did a full investigation searching for her. Her body was found, but it had these teeth marks in it." Al got up and walked towards the dresser. He opened the third drawer and pulled out a newspaper. "Look," he said as he handed it to Ed.

Ed skimmed through the article of the paper as he sat down. The paragraph was incorrect about who the girl was- it said her name was Lyra. It also said she was helping the brothers- also obviously false.

Ed saw the picture. It was it black-and-white, but if it was in full color it would be too graphic to be put on display. Dante had bite marks all up her leg to her arm. The imprints were about foot-ball size.

Edward's eyes enlarged. "Al, do you realize that Gluttony made these teeth marks?"

Al sat next to his brother. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Edward threw the paper on his bed and stood up. "Al, I don't think Dante's dead. There's no proof of it!"

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Al asked as he reached for the paper. "It says it all right here." Al pointed the picture. "There's even a photo."

The older brother took the paper from his hands and dropped it to the ground. "That's not what I'm saying, Al! We're talking about Dante here! Gluttony probably ate enough of your Philosophers Stone for one use! Dante probably used it to jump bodies at the last minute!"

"But Brother, who would she jump bodies to?" Al questioned as he grabbed the paper off of the ground to see the picture again.

Ed turned around. "Think about it, Al." Ed let him think. "Has Rose been acting different?"

*******************************************************************

Two days later, the brothers were in Lior. They took the first train could- they had to know if Rose was actually, Dante.

As they arrived at Roses apartment, they were greeted by the man that owned the bar. He explained that he was surprised that she regained her voice so quickly. He also told them that she recently left for Dublith.

"Dublith, huh?" Ed said as they started walking back to the train station. "So it is true. She went there to give Izumi red stones."

"Brother, we have a bigger problem then what we had before."

**Did you like it? I decided I'm going to end here because it's called "The Return Home." But no fear!! The sequal is right here. .net/s/5169306/1/Destroying_the_Immortal EEE I'm so excited to write this thing!**


End file.
